1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device and a wiring substrate for a light-emitting element.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a method for manufacturing a wiring substrate with electronic components such as an IC chip, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-205446, there is a method of providing an integrated solder in a region to which a connection terminal of the electronic component is joined on a wiring substrate, flattening and roughening a top portion of a solder bump to supply flux, disposing a connection terminal of an IC chip on the solder bump, and performing heating and melting.
In addition, in a light-emitting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-80141, one or a plurality of protruding mounting portions having the same height are formed in a lead frame which is a mounting portion of a light-emitting element, and the mounting portion and the light-emitting element are bonded by adhesive such as a solder.